Queen Elsa's Councilor
by Lindstrom
Summary: Lord Councilor Bern was sworn in as Queen Elsa's Councilor only a year before her coronation. The Royal Council was as stunned as the rest of Arendelle when Queen Elsa's ice froze the land. Shock struggles with loyalty in this story of the movie's events from the point of view of the Queen's newest councilor.
1. Chapter 1 - Coronation Day

**Chapter 1 - Coronation Day**

Queen Elsa's coronation day dawned bright and hot. The sun beat down on the castle island, where Arendelle's Royal Council, foreign dignitaries, and ordinary townspeople gathered for the festivities. The screech of sea birds and tang of the salt air hung over the castle and the causeway that connected it to the mainland. Townspeople flowed along the causeway, dressed in their best finery, eager for a glance of the new queen who was rumored to be quite beautiful, but whom few had ever seen. Anyone who had seen Princess Anna was quite happy to report that she was as beautiful and vivacious as anyone could want. Expectations ran high for Queen Elsa.

Flowers bloomed wherever flowers could be planted. Bright flags snapped merrily from the battlements. A maypole covered in ribbons went up in the main square, ready for the dancing after the coronation ceremony. The dance in the ballroom was reserved for the queen's councilors and the visiting dignitaries. The common folk would celebrate in the courtyard and town square. Regardless of where they were, every person in Arendelle would celebrate today.

Lord Councilor Bern straightened his gray formal jacket and tried to look as dignified as his rank required, but without much success. Excitement was in the air, children were running and hollering, the very cobblestones beat with the refrain of change. This day would be different from any other day in Arendelle's history; Bern could feel it. He'd never seen a coronation before. At the late king's coronation, he'd been only a tow-headed toddler. His father had told him of it many times though. His father served as the late king's Councilor for trade. Bern had been raised in the life of a merchant. He was known for integrity, rather than close dealing. While that meant he wasn't the richest merchant, it also meant that when his father's health failed, the council looked no further than to his son for a replacement. One year ago, Bern had been sworn in to the duty and honor of King's Councilor for Economic Affairs, the youngest in history.

After today, they would officially be known as the Queen's Council. The queen would stop ruling as regent, and accept her duties and honors for herself, rather than on behalf of her deceased father. Bern wondered if that meant they would see her more often. In his year on the council, he'd seen her only a dozen times in the council chambers. He'd heard she was ill. Pale, wan, and quiet, she certainly looked like an invalid. There was nothing wrong with her mind, though. The queen's grasp of trade issues was competent. She understood Arendelle's economic needs thoroughly. Lord Councilor Gustav, who was in charge of foreign affairs, was more frustrated with her. Bern suspected that he'd taken the occasion of the coronation to invite more foreigners than Queen Elsa would have liked.

Bern strolled through the castle grounds. He'd come over the causeway early that morning. Every so often he nodded as someone bowed in response to the ribbons on his jacket that marked him as one of the seven members of Queen Elsa's Council.

He saw Vilrun, Captain of the Castle Guardsmen, walking through the lanes of the castle island. His green coat was immaculate and the tall black boots shone with polish. Bern was glad he didn't have his job today. Lord Councilor Gerhard, Captain Vilrun's superior, who handled public order for Arendelle, was a strict taskmaster. Vilrun and his guardsmen had been preparing for months for the coronation. When Vilrun recognized Bern, he momentarily brightened.

"How are you sir?" he asked.

"Quite well," Bern replied. "How are things going today?" He meant the question conversationally, but Vilrun was too focused on his job to be conversational.

"We estimate two hundred people have come over the causeway already, and the numbers are increasing. We expect double that amount by tonight. Other than a few lost children, there haven't been any problems yet. The escorts for the foreign dignitaries report no incidents. All constables are on patrol in the mainland village. Things are going smoothly so far. Have you seen anything I should be concerned about?" Vilrun reported.

"No, I haven't noticed anything in particular," Bern said.

Vilrun nodded. His dark eyes under his black, bushy eyebrows were already scanning the people behind Bern like a hawk searching for prey. "Noted. Let me know if that changes." He moved off.

Bern didn't interrupt him with a farewell. He went back to watching the merchants who hawked wares along the walled paths leading to the courtyard. This was where his father had insisted he start his education, learning markets and the people who sold in them. He knew many of the regulars by sight, but the coronation had drawn in many new faces as well. Kristoff, a dedicated ice harvester he'd seen frequently, had set up his booth next to Flora, who was selling berries. Bern applauded their ingenuity and stepped up to buy a cup of berries and ice.

"Raspberries, milord?" Flora offered. The plump, happy woman had her brown hair twisted into a knot at the nape of her neck. Her white apron was stained red and pink with berry juice. "Crushed, and with a cup of ice, it's a treat fitting for this day!"

"I hope to see you back here working together at every festival," Bern complimented them, fishing pennies out of his coin purse. Flora crushed the raspberries in a bowl with a spoon while Kristoff shaved a block of ice, catching the shavings in a cup. He offered the cup to Flora, who covered it with raspberries, then handed it to Bern with a flourish.

"We need the cup back, unless you want to buy it," Kristoff said as Bern started to walk away.

"I'll stay," Bern said, licking raspberry juice from the ice. "How's business?"

"Fine. Flora tells me you've been sworn in as a councilor. Aren't you a bit young?" Kristoff said.

Bern estimated he was less than ten years older than the ice seller. They were about the same height, but Bern had dark, curly hair where the ice harvester had blonde hair, straight as straw. Amused at his brashness, Bern replied, "the youngest in history. I took my father's place. He's in bad health."

"Don't you mind Kristoff," Flora said, "he's no notion of proper manners. He spends all his time with ice and reindeer."

"Councilor," the weaver in the next stall said with a bow. He was Flora's husband, a thick man with nimble fingers and a sagging chin.

"Von," Bern replied. "It's good to see you. The blankets look well made." He admired the weave as Von held up a woolen blanket. "Evenly dyed, too. Good work. If they don't sell here, I can find you a market by fall."

"Thank you, milord," said Von with another bow. He refolded the blanket and replaced it on the stack. It didn't look like he'd sold anything yet. Bern cast a doubtful eye at the sky, which was clear and bringing the day's heat with it. Von wasn't going to sell any blankets today, he judged.

"Iceman, I need ice blocks," someone interrupted them. Bern stepped to the side to allow the merchants to continue to do business.

Kristoff stepped back to the shed housing his sled and reindeer. The reindeer snorted affectionately in Kristoff's hair. Kristoff waved him off, slammed the pick into the ice block, wrenched it up, deposited it on his customer's cart and covered it in an insulating layer of sawdust and straw. "There you are," he said. The customer paid Kristoff, and wheeled off.

"Ice cups!" a group of youngsters called in excitement. Bern watched approvingly while a mob of children claimed their coronation day treat. No council meeting could ever be as invigorating as watching the markets and merchants work.

Kristoff and Flora laughed and talked with the children while they handed over cups of ice covered in crushed berries and collected pennies.

Bern finished off his cup of iced berries and handed his cup to Kristoff who plunged it into a washtub.

"Will you be at the ball, milord?" Flora asked him.

"Yes," Bern said. Arendelle hadn't hosted a ball in more than fifteen years, and likely wouldn't host another one for the next fifteen years. No one who could wangle an invitation was going to miss the ball tonight.

"We'll be in the castle courtyard," Flora confided. "Von and I. I'm bringing our baby so she can say she was at her queen's coronation. Do you think the queen will come out?"

"I don't know," Bern said frankly. "She's sickly. I hope to see her at the ball, but I don't know how long she'll be able to stay."

"Is she as beautiful as everyone says?" Flora asked.

"Yes," Bern said, and he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Kristoff's reindeer ambled up and started snuffling through bags and boxes.

"Will you be in the castle courtyard too?" Bern asked Kristoff.

Kristoff was busy searching through bags. He found a carrot.

"No, Sven and I are headed back up to the lake for another load of ice as soon as we sell out here." Kristoff offered a carrot to his reindeer for a slobbery bite, then took the next bite.

That's probably best, Bern thought to himself.

* * *

_Author Note: Hi, thanks for reading! New chapters will be posted every other day. Reviews are appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Coronation Ball

_Author Note: Here's a list of Arendelle's Royal Council and their responsibilities.  
_

_Lord Councilor Rodmund: Head of the Council_  
_Lord Councilor Gustav: Foreign Affairs_  
_Lord Councilor Harold: Tax and Finance_  
_Lord Councilor Gerhard: Public Order_  
_Lord Councilor Alan: Guilds, Artisans and Skilled Craftsmen_  
_Lady Councilor Marda: Farms, Livestock and Food Production_  
_Lord Councilor Bern: Economic Affairs_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Coronation Ball**

Councilor Bern was accompanied by his mother, Lady Nadja, to the coronation ball. Since his father's stroke, his mother rarely left their estate. The coronation ball was her first outing this year. Bern was pleased to see her happiness as she greeted the councilors and their wives whom she had known for years when her husband had been a Royal Councilor. But being with his mother was always a painful balancing act for him. He was grateful to leave her happily chatting with Lady Adele, Councilor Gustav's wife, and go back to the more straightforward intricacies of trying to assist Councilor Gustav with foreign policy.

As the music ended and Bern bowed good evening to Princess Terese, Bern was again accosted by Councilor Gustav. "Bern, would you allow me to introduce you to Lady Valny of Lingarth? I believe she may be more amenable to our position on trade than her husband. Be a good fellow and ask her at some point during the dance, will you? Find out how much influence she has with him." Gustav, a tall, spare man with a dark goatee shot with gray and the ability to think about many things at once, had his finger in about seventeen pies tonight. Arendelle had not seen so many foreign visitors in more than a decade, and Gustav was trying to negotiate as many agreements and open as many doors as possible.

"Of course. What's our position on trade with Lingarth?" Bern replied, setting down the champagne flute he'd barely had time to sip. He was Councilor over Arendelle's economic affairs. While his sphere of responsibility overlapped with Gustav's in the matter of exports, he was noticing he should have spent more time preparing for all the negotiating he was doing.

"We want them to lower the tariffs on our wool. Lingarth wants to sell us cast iron at prices that undercut our own miners, yet they keep the tariffs on our wool artificially high to protect their own ranchers and weavers. If they're not willing to lower tariffs, we may start taxing their iron. They're likely to retaliate by withdrawing the offer of a share in their silver mines. Lingarth is our best source for metals. See what you can do," Gustav told him, sotto voce, while escorting him over to Lady Valny.

He nodded, hoping not to mix up Lingarth's issues with the conversation he'd just had with Princess Terese about livestock breeding. It had turned out that Princess Terese did not think of livestock very often. He'd been in conversations and dances like this all evening. Gustav was taking his share of dances as well, and was fixing up the other councilors as often as they would let him. Bern was getting double duty though. "You're young, handsome, and unmarried," Gustav had told him bluntly when he'd pointed that out. "Since the queen won't dance, I don't have anyone else to use right now."

Gustav was covering up his extreme irritation at the royal sisters' behavior tonight. Queen Elsa refused to dance at all. She was willing to be introduced and accept congratulations, and there it ended. Princess Anna had waltzed away with Prince Hans of the Southern Isles hours ago. Bern knew Gustav had promised dances with the princess to several foreign dignitaries. He was left with nothing to do but apologize.

Lady Valny was an older woman who still had most of her teeth. Bern bowed deeply and escorted her to the dance floor, feeling a bit like he imagined Princess Anna felt when the queen had insisted she dance with the Duke of Weselton.

Unlike the Duke of Weselton, Lady Valny danced gracefully and could make intelligent conversation. As they changed partners in the minuet's grand promenade, Councilor Bern found himself escorting Councilor Marda, Arendelle's only female councilor. Her husband had been councilor over agriculture before his untimely death. Marda had begun filling in for him as a temporary measure only weeks before the king and queen were lost at sea. Once the uproar over their deaths passed, it was clear that Marda was as competent as her husband. Queen Elsa agreed she should continue as councilor, and that sealed the matter.

"Well?" Marda asked him.

"Lingarth may be willing to lower the tariffs on wool if we're willing to buy a set amount of cast iron at fixed prices. You?" Bern asked.

"Easthaven thinks we need to increase the amount we pay them under the defense alliance treaty, and they want to station a garrison here," Marda said.

"Is there any advantage to Arendelle in that?" Bern asked, wondering if he'd missed something.

"None at all. Gustav will have a fit," Marda said, and then the promenade ended and they broke hands and rejoined their partners.

When the dance ended, Bern made his way to where Head Councilor Rodmund was standing with his wife Mirabelle, hoping to avoid Gustav for a moment. The sash on Rodmund's tuxedo matched his wife's green ball gown. The color made Mirabelle's green eyes glow against her braided halo of blonde hair streaked with silver.

"Bern! Are you enjoying yourself?" Rodmund greeted him in his gravelly voice. His iron gray hair presided over a strong face with a prominent nose and wrinkled eyes.

"Good evening, Rodmund, Lady Mirabelle," Bern said with a bow. "I've certainly been busy. This is rather like a council meeting set to music, isn't it?"

"We need to get you a dance with the queen," Rodmund said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"The queen isn't dancing with anyone," Bern pointed out. Still, he pulled on his formal gray coat to straighten it and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"Have you seen her options, man? Of course she's telling them no. But you! You're close to her age, as handsome as anyone could want, and she already knows you. You've got a better chance than any other man in here," Rodmund said. "Come, it's worth trying."

Bern was more than willing to try, but Gustav had approached in time to overhear. "Sorry, Rodmund. If she accepts Bern's invitation, it's an insult to every man she's declined tonight. They're unhappy enough; let's not make them mad. Bern, what did Lady Valny say?"

Bern summarized Lady Valny's statements. In the silence while Gustav considered his next move, Bern said, "The princess is back."

Princess Anna was making her way through the crowded ballroom, which was momentarily silent between dances. She had the Prince of the Southern Isles by the arm.

"Finally," Gustav said. "We are not interested in the latest trade proposal from the Southern Isles. I hope she didn't make him any promises. Where is Lord Kennet? I'll introduce him to the princess. He's the key to opening their markets for livestock trade. Marda has been working with him all evening. A few smiles from the princess may be all it takes to get us favorable terms. Otherwise we lose the opportunity to Stenneswatt."

"I'm not sure that's going to work out for you," Bern said, drawing Gustav's attention to what was happening. The princess and the queen were fighting, there was no other word for it, while every foreign dignitary and important person in Arendelle looked on.

Bern was too far away to hear what the queen and the princess were saying, but he heard Queen Elsa when she told Kai, the Chief Steward, to close the gates.

Princess Anna ran after Queen Elsa, pulling off her glove.

"This is a disaster. This can't happen," Gustav protested, elbowing his way through the crowd to try and stop the confrontation.

"No, why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?" Princess Anna demanded.

"Enough!" the queen shouted back. A blast of wintry wind poured into the ballroom. A plume of ice sprayed from Queen Elsa's bare hand. A vicious semi-circle of ice spears, an arm's-length wide and as tall as a man appeared, cutting her off from the crowd in the ballroom.

Bern heard oaths muttered all around him as all activity in the ballroom stopped. Champagne flutes hit the floor and shattered. Everyone was staring at the barricade of ice spikes. Bern was staring at Queen Elsa.

"Sorcery," the Duke of Weselton breathed. "I knew there was something going on here."

The queen turned and ran. They all stood there and watched her go.

"Sorcery! She must be stopped!" The Duke of Weselton headed for the ice barricade with his guards. He passed the barricade without being harmed.

And they still stood there for the longest time as Princess Anna and the Prince from the Southern Isles followed the Duke.

* * *

_Author Note: I forgot to state the obvious. Arendelle and the people and events from the movie "Frozen" belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them._


	3. Chapter 3 - Ice Storm

**Chapter 3 - Ice Storm**

Councilor Gerhard finally broke the spell of silence, grabbing Bern's arm as he ran past with Head Councilor Rodmund and Councilor Gustav right behind him. "Move, man! We've got a riot to forestall!"

Bern ran. Gerhard was shouting orders at the castle sentries. Gustav caught up with Councilor Alan, who had been standing close to the queen and princess, and pulled him along.

"What happened?" Gustav demanded.

"The princess got engaged to the Prince of the Southern Isles. The queen forbade her to marry him. And then, and then," Councilor Alan trailed off.

"Marry him?" Gustav said, aghast, as they came to a stop by an iced over doorway where the Duke of Weselton was struggling to his feet, shouting accusations of sorcery. "The rumors I've heard about his brothers' marriages don't bear repeating. She can't marry him!"

Gerhard swore at him as he pushed past. "The queen's a witch, there's black magic all over the castle, and you're worried about who the princess wants to marry?" Gerhard tore down the steps and disappeared into the crowd, castle sentries falling into line behind him as he went to lock down the markets and festivals before the population's shock could turn into panic. Other guardsmen filtered through the crowd in the courtyard. Torches flickered in their sconces, making small pools of light in the night.

"She knew, Gustav. Did you see her face? She knew she could do that," Bern said, pleading with the older man to make sense of it for him.

The look Gustav gave him was as perplexed as his own.

"Sir? Milord, what happened?" It was Flora, the berry seller, plucking at his sleeve and clutching her baby. Her husband, Von, was at her elbow.

Bern shook his head. "What happened out here?"

"She came out. We were all so happy to see her. Milord, she was terrified. I asked her if she was all right. Then she froze the fountain." Flora pointed at the courtyard fountain, which was a grotesque spray of ice. "She ran off. What happened, Councilor?"

Head Councilor Rodmund answered for him. "There's been an incident of magic, Goodwoman. While it was unexpected, it's nothing to fear. Councilor Gerhard is already taking steps to ensure calm and order prevail while we sort out the details. Right now, our queen could use our support and patience. As you so perceptively noticed, she's a very frightened young woman. Can you bear with us while we investigate the matter and bring her home?"

"Of course, sir," Flora answered.

"My aunt can divine where to dig wells. This probably isn't too much different," Von supplied.

Bern watched their fear ebb away in the face of Rodmund's leadership. Bern believed it too. Head Councilor Rodmund and Councilor Gustav were talented leaders. Councilor Gerhard would keep order among the people. There would be answers soon enough. In the meantime, the council was accustomed to governing without much involvement from Queen Elsa. Shocking as this was, it didn't have to disrupt the orderly flow of life in Arendelle.

"It's snowing," someone said.

Bern held out his hand and watched a snowflake land and melt. The air had a frigid sting in it, out of place on a summer night. It appeared they had more than an isolated incident of magic to deal with.

"Sorcery!" the Duke of Weselton was shouting. "The Queen has cursed this land! We must go after her! She must be stopped!"

Princess Anna had returned and was arguing with the Duke.

"Come, the princess is no match for the Duke," Gustav said, striding towards the princess to take over negotiations. Before they got there, she'd already sent for her horse. Bern was close enough to hear the princess tell Prince Hans she was going after her sister. She swung up onto her horse.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge," Anna announced to the crowd before she galloped out of the courtyard.

"Can she do that?" Bern asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, she can," Rodmund replied.


	4. Chapter 4 - Midnight Meeting

**Chapter 4 - Midnight Meeting**

After Captain Vilrun's guardsmen had cleared the courtyard, Bern escorted his mother to the chambers set aside for the councilors' use when they spent nights in the castle

"Why won't you stay?" his mother asked.

"The council is meeting, mother. We have a crisis to deal with," Bern answered.

"They could get along without you. I need you too, son. What if something happens?" Lady Nadja went on.

He couldn't really assure her that nothing would happen, not after everything that had already happened. "The council needs me too, mother. I have responsibilities. I'll be back as soon as I can," Bern said, stopping at her door.

"There are six other councilors, Bern. I only have one son. I need you more. But if you have to go, I suppose I can't make you stay," Nadja let go of his arm and turned away sadly.

Bern felt a clench of guilt. Out of Nadja's six children, he was the only one who had lived to adulthood. His siblings had died of various diseases in childhood. She clung to him, especially now that his father was an invalid, yet he wanted to meet with the council, where he had a job he understood and was capable of doing. Being his mother's son overwhelmed and confused him, and he didn't have his father to speak up on his behalf anymore.

"I'll return as soon as I can," he repeated.

Nadja sighed her disappointment and nodded.

He left. She was still standing in the corridor when he glanced back. He kept going.

* * *

In the council room, Head Councilor Rodmund called the meeting to order. "As we found out an hour ago, we've been preempted. Or, more accurately, we've been commanded to accept the authority of Prince Hans in the place of Queen Elsa."

"He doesn't know anything about Arendelle," Councilor Alan said. He had strawberry blonde hair, and blonde eyelashes framing light blue eyes, but it was his freckles and round cheeks that meant he would always look ten years younger than he was.

"We'll approach him and offer our assistance. This meeting is to assess the situation, and what sort of assistance we can offer him. We will entertain discussion after reports. Councilor Gerhard, your report."

Councilor Gerhard stood. "My men have cleared the streets and imposed a curfew that will be in effect until seven o'clock tomorrow morning. We advised people to stay at home, but assured them they would not be turned away from the castle if they came seeking news or help. People were generally cooperative. Captain Vilrun reports general confusion and fear among the populace, but there have been no reports of looting or panic."

"Very good. I commend your quick action," Rodmund said. "Councilor Gustav, how are our guests doing?"

"From what Gerhard says, I'd say our foreign guests are more panicked than our population. They're very upset they can't leave," Gustav said.

"Why are we keeping them here?" Bern asked.

"The harbor is frozen; the entire fjord is solid ice. All their ships are frozen in," Gustav answered.

Bern had begun to relax into the familiarity of a council meeting, but Gustav's announcement brought the strangeness of this situation home to him again. The weather had gone from July to January in the course of a few minutes. "How can this happen? I can't even begin to understand," he said.

He was out of order, but Rodmund took the question anyway. "Son, I'm going to give you some advice my father gave me. Don't waste time and energy arguing with the facts. Just accept them and get back to work. I can't explain what happened, but we've still got a job to do."

Gerhard leaned heavily over the table at him. "Have you no fear of witches? The land is cursed, man!"

"Careful there, Gerhard," Gustav said. "You're starting to sound like the Duke of Weselton."

"He's right!" Gerhard shouted before Rodmund gaveled them back to order.

"Gustav, please comment on what you know about the Prince from the Southern Isles," Rodmund directed.

"We issued a general invitation to the Southern Isles. They chose their own delegate. I've never met Prince Hans before this evening. But I will tell you the Southern Isles hasn't had a peaceful succession in two hundred years. Their court is a nest of intrigue, backstabbing and conspiracy; they're not to be trusted."

"You'll excuse the observation," Gerhard interrupted, "but our queen is not to be trusted either. And this is no ordinary court intrigue to be shrugged off."

"Your oath, man!" Rodmund rebuked him.

"I swore an oath to serve Arendelle," Gerhard said.

"The queen _is_ Arendelle," Gustav said.

Gerhard was a robust, hatchet-faced man who was a decade younger than Gustav. He rose to his feet and laid into him. "You're telling us not to trust Prince Hans. Yet the queen has lied to us with silence for years. She knew what she could do and she's deliberately concealed it from us. She has my loyalty because I've sworn an oath. But I see much stronger reasons to distrust Queen Elsa than Prince Hans at this point. Princess Anna left Prince Hans in charge. Will you obey her orders or will you undermine Prince Hans based on the behavior of his country? Which one of us is subverting royal authority here, Gustav?"

"I simply advise we proceed with extreme caution," Gustav said tightly. "We don't need to rush to sit him on the throne based on the thoughtless words of Princess Anna."

"If poor judgment from royalty is grounds for subversion, then no royal advisor in the world needs to obey orders. Thoughtless or not, we uphold Princess Anna's orders," Gerhard insisted.

Rodmund brought his gavel down. "Gentlemen! At this point we are evaluating the situation. The time for decision comes later. Your views will be considered in the proper order. Councilor Marda, your report please."

Councilor Marda said, "Food is going to be a critical problem fast. By this time of summer, the population has eaten most of last year's store and anticipates the coming harvest. The temperature has dropped below the frost point. Crops are dying as we speak. People likely have enough on hand to get through a temporary storm, no more than a couple of days, but I can't overstate the damage a midsummer cold snap will do to our ability to eat for the entire coming year," Marda said.

"Gerhard, comment on your ability and plan to deal with possible food riots," Rodmund said.

"None whatsoever. I have fifty castle guardsmen and two dozen village constables, Rodmund. If the people take to the streets or rush the castle, we can fight them if you want. Do you really want me to order my men to put our population to the sword because they're hungry and scared? Why are we even wasting our time on these matters? Let's go find the queen! She's got to thaw out Arendelle or we may as well start walking over the fjord to open ocean and find another country to live in." Gerhard sat back down.

Gustav got to his feet and waited for Rodmund to give him the floor. "I move we speak with Prince Hans about the food situation, and offer our assistance to find the queen and bring her home."

Gerhard nodded at the compromise. "I second the motion."

"We have a motion and a second. Any discussion? No? Let's vote. The ayes have it. Thank you for your assistance in defining our top priorities. We'll talk to Prince Hans in the morning. Get a few hours of sleep, everyone." Rodmund gaveled the meeting to a close.

* * *

Councilor Bern slipped into his suite as quietly as possible.

"Son? Is that you?" Nadja said.

"I didn't mean to wake you, mother," Bern said.

"You didn't wake me. I couldn't sleep without you here. That was a long meeting. Did you have a lot to say?" Nadja asked.

"Most of the discussion was about security concerns, mother," Bern said, before recognizing the trap she'd laid for him.

"Then you didn't really need to be there after all, did you? Good night, son."


	5. Chapter 5 - A Question of Rank

**Chapter 5 - A Question of Rank**

The next morning, Chief Steward Kai escorted the Royal Council to the throne room, where Prince Hans was working. "Your Highness, I present Lord Councilor Rodmund, and the Royal Council of Arendelle," Kai said with his booming voice and customary flourish.

"Your Highness," Rodmund said with a bow. "As Arendelle's Royal Council, we offer you our familiarity with our nation and our assistance to work through the crisis Arendelle is experiencing. We are at your disposal to work out the difficulties in keeping the population fed, and also to locate the queen and bring her home, with the aim of ending this winter."

Prince Hans remained sitting with four other foreign dignitaries at the far end of a table. "Your title, again," was all he said.

"Lord Councilor of Arendelle," Kai answered for him. "Lord Rodmund is Chief Councilor, having been on the council for twenty years, and in his current position for eight years."

"Is that hereditary?" Prince Hans asked.

"No, sir," Rodmund answered. "Council positions are awarded by merit, though family connections are considered and have swayed the appointments of the last two councilors."

"What inheritance comes with your appointment?" Prince Hans asked.

"None, sir. Appointment to the Royal Council is an investiture of authority, not of an estate," Rodmund answered.

"So you're commoners," Prince Hans concluded.

There was a long, uncomfortable pause.

"And there are women on your council?" Prince Hans said, looking at Marda.

"Lady Councilor Marda has a lifetime of experience in her field," Rodmund said.

Prince Hans walked over to Rodmund, and smiled and clapped him on the shoulder as if they were old friends. "I'm sure you're good at whatever it is the queen needs you to do, old man. But the thing is, she's not here right now, and Princess Anna left me in charge. I'll contact you if I run into anything I can't handle."

Rodmund had too much dignity to pursue the matter. He simply bowed and left, the council falling in behind him.

* * *

They gathered in the council meeting again. There was no formal meeting this time, just a group of people who no longer had a job.

"Gustav, who was he sitting with?" Rodmund asked.

"The Duke of Weselton, Lord Kennet of Hamar, Prince Alphonse of Breiwick, and Prince Eugene of Stenneswatt," Gustav replied.

"Any speculation you want to offer?"

"They're making plans about what to do if the throne of Arendelle falls vacant. We only have two royals, and they're both missing right now," Gustav said.

"That's a bit sloppy of us to have lost both of them at the same time, isn't it?" Rodmund mused.

"What do you think of him now, Gerhard?" Gustav asked, looking around.

Gerhard wasn't there. He'd stayed behind in the throne room.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Rescue Party

_Author Note: This scene is pulled right out of the "Frozen" movie, with the obvious addition of my original characters. All the events, the setting, and most of the dialogue belong to Disney._

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The Rescue Party**

The Great Hall of Arendelle's castle grew more and more crowded as the people from the mainland villages made their way over the causeway in search of news, help and answers. Harsh winters were nothing new in Arendelle, but no one had firewood stacked and food stored against a winter storm in the summer. Only a day had passed, but already the doomsayers were predicting an eternal winter for Arendelle.

"Summer will return as quickly as it left," Councilor Bern reassured people whenever he could. And while he had no idea if what he was saying was true, his rank and calm demeanor seemed to help quell the fear that was spreading as thickly as the snow. A few of the other councilors were also mingling with the crowd. While Prince Hans didn't respect their authority, they were known to the people. Out of obedience to Princess Anna's final orders, they were doing their best to support Prince Hans in spite of the snub.

Bern saw the castle guards leaving the castle with another armload of blankets and followed them. They reported to Prince Hans, who was handing out cloaks to anyone in the courtyard.

"Who needs a cloak?" he was saying. "The castle is open. There's soup and mulled wine in the Great Hall."

Bern hung back. While they were all perturbed at Princess Anna's decision to leave Prince Hans in charge, he was doing the same thing the council would have been doing if Princess Anna had deferred to them instead. The man was a good leader, Bern readily admitted.

"Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness," a grateful woman told Prince Hans.

He smiled at her with a nod.

The Duke of Weselton approached Prince Hans. "Prince Hans! Are we expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?"

Bern had begun to dislike the Duke when he accused Queen Elsa of sorcery and frightened her away. Now he added greed and shortsightedness to the Duke's list of objectionable qualities.

"Calm yourself," Prince Hans told him. "Princess Anna has given her orders."

That didn't appear to sit well with the Duke. "Has it occurred to you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?" he spat at the Prince.

"Do not question the princess," Hans responded forcefully. "She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason."

One hyperbole deserves another, Bern thought. If the Duke wants to talk about sorcery and conspiracy, then the Prince can reply with talk of treason. Although, since the Duke was from Weselton, he couldn't commit treason against Arendelle. Still, Prince Hans should step a little more lightly, given that he wasn't from Arendelle either.

The Duke started sputtering, "Treason?! No, I . . ." and he faded off.

Bern smirked in his general direction. See how you like outlandish accusations, he thought. Foreigners. I wish they'd all go home. They'd probably like to leave too, if only their ships weren't frozen into the harbor.

Through the open gates, a saddled, riderless horse galloped into the courtyard. The horse blanket under the saddle bore Arendelle's royal crest.

"Whoa!" Prince Hans called to the horse, catching the reins and reaching up to calm the horse. "Easy, now."

"That's Princess Anna's horse!" a man shouted. "What happened to her? Where is she?"

"The Princess! She's gone!" Shouts of fear began spreading among the people.

Prince Hans immediately moved to turn the fear into action. "Princess Anna is in trouble! I need volunteers to go with me to find her!"

That ends the snub to the council, thought Bern. We can take over now.

Bern was surprised to see how many foreigners stepped up to volunteer. The Duke of Weselton had moved away from the Prince and towards Bern. Bern heard him tell his guards, "should you encounter the queen, be prepared to put an end to this winter, do you understand?" The big men nodded, and stepped forward to volunteer for the rescue party.

Bern changed his mind about staying with the Council. He adjusted his cloak to show the Councilor's ribbons on his jacket. "Prince Hans! I volunteer as well!"

Prince Hans looked at him doubtfully. "You don't even have a sword."

"Neither does Princess Anna, or Queen Elsa," Bern replied.

"Suit yourself," Prince Hans said shortly, "but don't slow us down."

Because he knew the grooms, Bern had his horse saddled and ready while many of the others were still looking for mounts. In the end, several foreigners had to stay behind because the castle stables couldn't provide horses for all of them. Bern was worried to see that the Weselton men had managed to buy or borrow horses.

He caught the eye of a castle guardsman. "Your name?"

"Lieutenant Almar, sir," the guardsman replied.

"Lieutenant Almar, can you gather a few other castle guardsmen and join the rescue party?" Bern asked.

"I'll check with my superior officer," Almar said.

"No time for that," Bern said, wanting to forestall the possibility that Gerhard would come along. "We'll send word, on my authority." He didn't wait for a reply, but waved over a castle page. He gave the boy the message, as well as instructions to wait until they were well away before telling Gerhard where they had gone.

Castle servants were moving among the rescue party, passing out jerky and dried biscuits. Bern packed his share in a saddlebag.

"Milord," he heard someone say. He turned.

Von, the weaver he'd seen the day before at the coronation bazaar, proffered a package. "This is my last blanket. Take it for the queen."

Bern managed a smile at the irony. Von had sold his blankets after all. "I will bring her your gift."

"And my loyalty," Von added.

Bern clasped his hand, then packed the blanket in his saddlebag. He urged his horse closer to Prince Hans, aware that the prince would gladly leave him behind.

"I can't be bothered; we haven't room," he heard Prince Hans brusquely dismissing Gerda, the castle headwoman.

Gerda turned away, and then recognized Bern and approached him. She held out a lumpy package. "Princess Anna's riding boots and woolen hose. She's only in a ball gown and dancing slippers," she explained desperately. "Please, milord."

Bern took the package. "Of course. Do you have boots for the queen as well?"

The woman shook her head. "Queen Elsa never gets cold."

It took a few seconds for the import of Gerda's words to sink in. Then: "you knew!" He hissed the accusation at her.

She shrank back, then defied his outrage. "Yes, I knew, and sworn to secrecy by the king himself." Tears flowed down her cheeks. "Take care of them both, milord. They're good girls. Tell them Gerda sends her love."

Bern wanted to question Gerda further, but Prince Hans flourished his sword and called out the order to depart. He snapped the reins and his horse broke into a canter. They thundered across the causeway, Bern's mind racing with the new knowledge that Elsa's parents and servant knew her secret. And yet Anna had been as surprised as anyone else.


	7. Chapter 7 - Finding Queen Elsa

_Author Note: I know the snow beast's name is Marshmallow, but it's just too corny and I can't bring myself to call him that._

_These first two scenes in this chapter are from the movie, and they belong to Disney. The third scene is original writing, but the character and setting still belong to Disney. You know how that works._

_Queen Elsa's thoughts and feelings in this scene are drawn from my version of her childhood, "Frozen Lies," chapter 2._

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Finding Queen Elsa**

Bern proved his worth on the journey. With the snow obscuring the roads and passes, Bern had been the one to puzzle out a route to the North Mountain, with the help of Almar, the castle guardsman who had been raised in a mountain hamlet.

The wind and snow eased as they approached the base of the mountain. The men slowed their horses, seeking out solid footing under the treacherous ice and snow. They came around the rock cliff and stopped in awe. A delicate staircase spanned a gaping crevasse and led to an otherworldly vision of ice lent from heaven. The frozen palace before them looked as if it had spilled out downward from its cloud-kissed spire rather than being built from the ground up like buildings that obeyed the laws of earth. Thus far, they had seen only ice spikes and snow from the queen – surprising, but still of their world. This sun-touched glowing glory of ice set the queen apart. She was not of them, and yet they were here to insist she come back to their reality.

"We're here to find Princess Anna," Prince Hans finally said. "Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the queen."

The prince swung down from his horse and moved towards the grand staircase leading to the palace. An immense pile of snow and rock next to the staircase rose to monstrous feet and roared. Bern stumbled back with the rest of them. Several men kept their wits and fired arrows and crossbows at the monster. They landed in the snow of his arm and had no effect besides enraging the beast. As the snow beast roared, spikes of ice flared from its back and fists. It swung a huge snowy hand and knocked several men into a snowbank. Prince Hans drew his sword and advanced on the monster that was easily ten times his size.

Behind the snow beast, Bern caught a glimpse of the queen, who quickly drew back into her palace and shut the tall doors. Weselton's guards had also seen her. When the snow beast was busy parrying Prince Hans' sword thrusts, the guards scooped up their crossbows and dashed for the staircase. The snow beast didn't see them go.

Bern turned an agonized look at Prince Hans. Hurry!

It took too long. Prince Hans and the others swung again and again at a monster who was too big to reach and who couldn't bleed and die. After endless moments, Prince Hans got in a lucky swipe that carved off the beast's leg. As the giant fell, he broke part of the staircase and dragged Prince Hans over the edge with him. Men grabbed at his hands, and Prince Hans didn't follow the beast into the crevasse.

"Weselton's guards are already in there!" Bern shouted.

Prince Hans, who had paused to catch his breath, instantly got to his feet and led the rescue party into the palace.

* * *

Queen Elsa fled up the stairs as the Duke's guards invaded her palace. Her fear and outrage bled into the ice, which began to radiate a warm, golden glow. The spikes that had already grown began to spread further. In the upper room, she had nowhere else to run. As the men pointed weapons at her, she crouched, covering her head, pleading for mercy. A wall of ice sprang up, stopping the arrow inches from her head. They truly meant to kill her, she realized in shock.

She recalled Pabbie's magic vision from her childhood. The ordinary people had turned red before they attacked her image and destroyed it. Pabbie hadn't stopped them. Neither had her father. Her mother only watched, as she always did.

From Elsa burst a great fury at that abandonment. She threw ice at the men, who split up and circled her warily. They were stalking her. She went on the attack rather than waiting for another arrow. Vicious ice spikes nailed one guard to a wall of ice with a spear growing towards his throat. A blast of magic knocked the crossbow out of the hand of the other guard. She trapped him between walls of ice.

Leave me alone, will you! Elsa raged at the memory. I didn't need you anyway! You'll save Anna, but all you did for me is lock me away and tell me not to come out until I was perfect. I won't let these two destroy me the way I let you!

And her despair poured out of her hand into a shield of ice that pushed the other guard towards the balcony and his death. The world, the future, and reality itself ceased to exist for Elsa as the rage of years emptied itself into this one moment when she declared that Pabbie and her parents had wronged her. She was worth saving. She was worth a fight. And she would do what they would not.

"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

Those words snapped her surety and suddenly she didn't know if she was the aggressor or the victim. She stopped. Her deep desire to be good collided with the ice that meant she would never be good. Her confusion overwhelmed her and she wondered why she had fought so hard to keep those men from killing her.

She saw a crossbow aimed at her, a man that knocked it away as the arrow loosed, and then her great ice chandelier began to fall. Not sure whether she should die or not, Elsa moved too slowly. The crown jewel of her sanctuary shattered and knocked her into blackness.

* * *

Bern cried out as Queen Elsa fell headlong, running towards her before she'd even stopped moving. The rest hung back, looking at the eerie spikes, the shattered room, and the terrifying sight of the man pinned to an ice wall by spears.

A gossamer cape of snowflakes floated around her, settling gently onto her glittering blue gown as Bern knelt next to her, watching for a pulse in her slender neck. He brushed aside the long, loose braid of pale hair and saw the almost imperceptible flutter at her throat. The tension that was always present in the firm set of her mouth faded away in her unconsciousness. Her red lips were softly parted. This is who she was, hidden inside those high-necked, long-sleeved gowns and gloves. Bern wondered if his world could ever provide a home for one such as her. On impulse, he grasped her bare hand. It was warm.

Almar came to join him, his sword still drawn. He looked at the queen uncertainly.

"Her hands are warm," Bern said loudly to all of them. "And she has a pulse. She's flesh and blood, same as you."

"It's sorcery," someone muttered.

"Foreigners," Bern whispered to Almar.

Almar nodded at Bern, understanding his concern, then gestured the other Arendelle guards over. They took up protective positions around their unconscious queen. "Sorcery or not," Almar said quietly for Bern's ears only, "it heartens me to see she had the will to defend herself."

Bern unwrapped the blanket Von had sent. "This is from Von, your Majesty, one of your subjects," he murmured quietly to her unhearing ears. "He sends you his loyalty as well." The brown wool that had seemed so soft down in Arendelle now felt coarse against the silk of Queen Elsa's gown and skin. Gently, he wrapped Queen Elsa in the blanket and picked her up.

There was a terrific crash as someone with a hammer destroyed the ice spikes pinning the Weselton guard to the wall and freed him. The man dropped to the floor, gasping and glaring at them. The four Arendelle guardsmen pulled their swords and held their ground until the man retreated. Bern turned from him and the proof that the woman in his arms possessed a danger that was as otherworldly as her beauty.

"No harm is to come to the queen," Prince Hans repeated. "Search the palace. See if Princess Anna is here as well."

With the Arendelle guards as escort, Bern made his way down the icy stairs, cradling his queen.

Almar helped him mount his horse and settle the queen before him. By the time the rest of the group returned with the news that Princess Anna was nowhere to be found, Bern had already started down the mountain. Prince Hans quickly caught up and they rode back to the castle.


	8. Chapter 8 - Gerda's Secret

**Chapter 8 – Gerda's Secret**

Bern sat at the center of the council, who were gathered together with their wives in a small sitting room. The fire crackled in the hearth, while the winter chill came in cold drafts from the windows. A few soup bowls sat on the table; they were all on short rations right now, not knowing how long the food would have to last. Bern told them of the confrontation at Queen Elsa's ice palace.

"Weselton ordered his guards to attack the queen?" Gustav asked.

"He said to put an end to this winter. People are starting to assume that the only way to end this winter is to kill the queen," Bern said. "Prince Hans ordered the castle guards to put her in the dungeon. I protested strongly. But once Gerhard backed him up, the guards locked Queen Elsa into the cell in the north wing."

Councilor Harold dropped his white-haired head to his hands. He was quiet, gentle man who was old enough to be the queen's grandfather. "There's no reason the prince couldn't have put her in the royal suite, with a guard at the door if he wanted."

"The poor dear girl," Lady Adele said. "She must be terrified. Such an evil place."

"There's more. Headwoman Gerda knew. She knew about the queen's power. She said King Agdar swore her to secrecy. I found out as we were leaving," Bern said.

That turned heads. Rodmund sent a page to fetch Gerda.

In the pause, his mother asked, "Why didn't you send someone in your place, Bern? That was dangerous."

Bern didn't answer, embarrassed that she would question him in front of his colleagues.

The page brought Gerda to the sitting room. She wore the green livery of a castle servant, but rumpled and wrinkled with the strain of the crisis that didn't allow time for ordinary activities like laundry and ironing. She nervously twisted her apron in her work-reddened hands, a few wisps of hair escaping from her cap.

"I told them you knew, but you'd been sworn to secrecy," Bern reassured her. "We simply want to know what you know now that the secret is out."

Gerda bobbed a curtsy. "Queen Elsa can make ice and snow. Usually it's just bits and pieces, not like this. It's not entirely under her control. That's why she had to stay hidden away so much. The king was afraid she'd make a mistake and someone would find out what she could do," Gerda said.

"How long have you known?" Rodmund asked.

"I came to the castle about sixteen years ago, and found out soon after. Queen Idunn said she'd been born with those powers, and they were getting stronger as she got older."

"Princess Anna?"

"No, no such strange happenings with the princess. King Agdar and Queen Idunn were very strict about keeping it all a secret from Princess Anna. She wasn't to know about her sister's powers. That's why they haven't been allowed to speak to each other all these years. I thought Queen Elsa might break her father's rules after he died, but she's just as dedicated to obeying him now as she ever was. I mean, before all this happened. It's exactly what the king wanted to prevent, of course," Gerda said.

"She wasn't allowed to speak to her sister?" Lady Adele repeated, aghast. Her long, slender fingers fluttered to her throat in surprise.

"No, ma'am," Gerda replied.

"What did Queen Idunn have to say about all this?" Bern asked.

"Nothing. He was the king," Gerda said.

The mood among the council was shifting. They'd been thinking about this is a strange bit of magic, a severe disruption to Arendelle's politics, and a government crisis. But it was also a very personal family tragedy.

"She never said a word?" Bern pressed.

"Not that I heard, sir. She wouldn't question the king in front of a servant, of course she wouldn't do that," Gerda said.

Bern nodded, but his thoughts were far away in a memory. When he was twelve years old, his father and mother had had a falling out. Their marriage had never recovered. Bern knew he was the subject of that fight. "You're smothering him!" his father had shouted at his mother. "He's not all six of your children and never will be. You have to let go of him!"

"He's all I have left," his mother had protested. "I have to keep him safe. If he dies too, I go with him. You can't take him away from me. It will kill me."

"He's coming with me on this next trip," his father said.

"I'll never forgive you," his mother had replied.

Bern had sailed away with his father on the next trip. His mother kept her word. She never forgave either one of them. He'd cried about that, humiliated to still cry at that age. His father had found him. "You can't bring back the others, Bern. You'll never be enough for her and neither will I. Don't waste anymore of your life trying. She'll wring you dry and it still won't make her happy."

It was years before he'd been able to accept that. He couldn't heal the heart that had broken anew at each child's funeral. There were days when he still ached with the wish that his mother could have been happy again. He wished he had a mother who could be proud of who he'd become, rather than sad that he'd grown up.

He listened to Gerda and wondered what his life would have been like if his father hadn't sacrificed his peaceful home to stand up for his son and break him out of the emotional prison his mother built for him out of her heartbreak. The queen had no one to speak for her. He thought his childhood had been isolated, but it was nothing compared to what Queen Elsa had gone through. No wonder the queen ran away.

"There's more you should know," Gerda continued. "The queen's ice and snow come the hardest when she's sad or afraid. She tries to control it, but sometimes she just can't help it. This amount of ice and snow," Gerda shook her head. "I'm worried it will turn on her. She doesn't do it on purpose. She never makes ice and snow on purpose. It just happens."

"Is there any way to help stop it?" Gustav asked.

"Sometimes when she just couldn't stop the ice, I'd sit her on my lap. If she could relax a bit, the ice would stop. Of course, that was when she was just a little girl. She hasn't let anyone help her in years now. Poor girl. I mean, she's a queen, but she's still that frightened little girl too," Gerda said, twisting her apron in her hands.

"Do you think you could help her? She's back in the castle now. If we can get you to her, is there a chance you can help?" Gustav asked.

"I'd love to try," Gerda said.


	9. Chapter 9 - In the Dungeon

_Author Note: This all belongs to Disney._

* * *

**Chapter 9 – In the Dungeon**

Elsa awoke disoriented. She was lying on a stone, with a blanket for a pillow and another blanket over her. Dim light filtered through a deeply recessed window. She blinked and waited for the haze over her eyes to recede. Slowly, she sat up. Memory crept back. She was in her shimmering blue ice gown, but this wasn't her palace.

She stood up. The rattle of chains stopped her. More puzzled than shocked, she stared at her hands, which were encased in iron gauntlets. A long chain bolted her to the floor.

As best she could, she stretched to see through the window. This was Arendelle. She was in the castle again, all stone and wood. Through the window she could see the frozen harbor, the ships leaning askew as snow continued to fall.

"What have I done?" Elsa whispered.

* * *

"Your Highness," Councilor Gerhard addressed Prince Hans. "Queen Elsa is awake."

Prince Hans excused himself and left the gathering of foreign dignitaries. No one had anything useful to suggest. He was weary of the worrying. At least they were all still looking to him for leadership. The Southern Isles had easily a hundred people of noble birth. Among all the brothers, sisters-in-law, nieces, nephews, cousins, aunts, uncles, parents, grandparents and relatives once removed, no one had ever needed Hans for anything.

Arendelle needed him. This kingdom's royalty consisted of only an ensorcelled queen and impulsive princess. They were starving for competent leadership. Their Royal Council was a symptom of the scarcity of royalty. The Southern Isles would never need to elevate commoners to the status of royal advisors. He'd hardly given them a thought until that one councilor made so much trouble about locking Queen Elsa in the dungeon, as if his opinion mattered. Upstart.

The air in the dungeon was thick with dust and mold. The dim light cast so many shadows that the torches in their wall sconces concealed more than they revealed. Prince Hans stopped outside the dungeon door while the castle guard unlocked the wooden door and creaked it open. Holding a lantern against the dungeon's gloom, Hans stepped inside.

Queen Elsa was standing as close to the window as she could. "Why did you bring me here?" she demanded as soon as Prince Hans stepped inside.

"I couldn't just let them kill you," he answered, reminding her that she owed him her life, and she had very little authority right now.

She looked away, out the window again. The glitter and glow of her gown was muted by the hewn stone cell. "I'm dangerous here; dangerous to Arendelle. Get Anna."

"Anna has not returned," Prince Hans said, and waited for that shot to sink in too. "If you could just thaw the ice; bring back summer . . . please."

"Don't you see? I can't." The look she gave him was filled with so much pleading and anguish that he believed her. He began changing his plans as he realized she wasn't any use to him anymore.

"You have to tell them to let me go," the queen continued.

"I'll see what I can do," Prince Hans said. He exited the cell, waiting for the guard to lock the door behind him. His mind was racing with the next step to consolidate his hold on Arendelle.

* * *

The crash as the heavy door fell shut shattered Elsa's nerves, pushing her into such emotional overload that she began to shut down. She looked down at the iron gauntlets. Frost was beginning to bloom on them in beautiful patterns. Even here, the ice made every effort to be more beautiful than it needed to be. She considered it in that false calm. It seemed such a waste, for something no one wanted to put forth that sort of effort. She was its only witness. And yet the frost crystallized into flowers and spirals anyway.

Elsa looked again out the window, seeing her ghostly reflection against the frozen harbor and ships. It was only her, a reflection in a window that was only partly there. It seemed such a waste to be herself, locked away and ignored. Frost grew in the corner of the window, refusing to go away simply because no one wanted it.

This is who I am, Elsa thought, watching the unwanted frost expand and trace patterns of pure symmetry across the ugly iron. I don't disappear just because no one wants me either.

Frost spread across the floor. Elsa watched it, appreciated its beauty, and accepted that she could not keep it under control.


	10. Chapter 10 - A Growing Threat

**Chapter 10 – A Growing Threat**

The councilors sent Bern to offer Gerda's help to Prince Hans. "You haven't drawn any attention yet," Rodmund pointed out. "Gerhard isn't going to be happy to see Gustav, and the prince already turned down my help."

Bern left the relative warmth of the small sitting room and drew his gray cloak around him as the three of them walked through the dim, cold corridor to the other side of the castle where Prince Hans had set up headquarters with the other foreign leaders. Gerda had her arms folded, tucking the knitted shawl tightly around her. Chief Steward Kai, in his buttoned waistcoat and smartly cut jacket, refused to acknowledge the cold.

"Milord, what's going to happen?" Gerda asked him. She was trotting to keep up with him and Bern slowed his steps, his boot heels tapping on the polished wood floor.

"I hope Prince Hans will let us help the queen," Bern answered.

"I meant after. Once Queen Elsa fixes things up, will everything be normal?" Gerda asked.

That made Bern pause. "I don't know how things can be normal again, if you mean that we'll all pretend we don't know what the queen can do. She can't get rid of these powers, can she?"

"No, sir," Gerda confirmed.

"I don't know what we'll do," Bern answered frankly.

"I don't think she'll know what to do either," Gerda fretted. "Nothing like this was ever supposed to happen."

Chief Steward Kai announced Lord Councilor Bern to Prince Hans and his companions. Gerda followed him in, but stayed by the door, looking at the floor.

"Just a moment," Prince Hans said.

Bern waited. Councilor Gerhard was standing near the group of foreign dignitaries. They were in borrowed cloaks and boots. The fire blazed on the hearth, but did nothing more than take the chill off the air. The wintry sky dimmed the light from the cross-paned windows.

"What is it?" Prince Hans finally asked.

"Your Highness, we've discovered that one of the castle staff knew Queen Elsa's secret. She's been able to help her control the ice and snow in the past. We respectfully request permission for her to visit Queen Elsa. Her influence may help end this winter," Bern said.

Prince Hans glanced over to the doorway where Gerda was nervously waiting. "Her?"

"Yes, your Highness. She cared for Queen Elsa as a child."

"It's too dangerous. I've already been to see the queen. She admits she can't control it. I won't let anyone risk contact with her," Prince Hans said.

"Your Highness, the headwoman is not afraid of the queen, and her help may change the situation," Bern protested, his brows drawing together above his gray eyes.

"Gerhard, see him out," Prince Hans said.

Gerhard escorted him out. Gerda bobbed a curtsy and left for the kitchens.

"Do you have any influence with him?" Bern asked. "If she can help, we have to try."

"Prince Hans is doing what is best for Arendelle," Gerhard replied.

Bern had always been intimidated by the older man. Gerhard did not invite friendship. But the situation pulled another effort out of him. "What's best for Arendelle is to help the queen. Prince Hans shouldn't be cutting her off from everyone who wants to help her. What if there's a way to end this winter? Does he listen to you, or are you just taking orders?"

"I'm taking orders from Princess Anna, the same as you are, and she said to obey Prince Hans. There is a way to end this winter," Gerhard replied stiffly.

"You're not talking about the Duke of Weselton's idea to kill the queen, are you? Because that would be treason," Bern said.

Gerhard stepped closer to Bern until Bern drew back. "What's treason if it's the queen who is Arendelle's greatest threat? The line of authority right now runs from Princess Anna to Prince Hans."

"Princess Anna would not countenance a threat to her sister," Bern replied.

"How do you know? My conjecture is as good as yours at this point," Gerhard said.

"It's her life, man!"

"Her life compared to the country of Arendelle! Weigh that in the balance and tell me which side wins. Arendelle isn't safe as long as the queen is alive. Good day, Bern." Gerhard left him standing in the corridor, struggling with the conviction that not only did they have no intention of helping the queen, but they were fast becoming her greatest threat.


	11. Chapter 11 - Good Intentions

**Chapter 11 – Good Intentions**

Bern returned to the sitting room in the south wing of the castle with news of his failure. When he repeated Gerhard's comments, a general silence fell over the gathering.

"Our only hope right now is Princess Anna's return," Rodmund remarked. "She's the only one who can override Prince Hans and rescue the queen."

It was a thin hope. Princess Anna was unsteady and emotional. None of them really believed she would stand up to Prince Hans.

"We can't wait for her! Prince Hans and the others have no intention of helping Queen Elsa. They're going to kill her and hope that ends the winter," Bern said desperately. "We have to do something! What if we find Captain Vilrun? We all know him. I can't believe he's agreeing with Gerhard and Prince Hans about this. He's got the keys to the dungeon. We could rescue the queen. If we can just hide her away somewhere until we find a way to end the winter," he pounded his leg in frustration. "He's going to kill her, otherwise."

The silence that followed was the active silence of many minds churning at once. Then Gustav burst out, "of course that's what we do! We need a hiding place, and Captain Vilrun. Fetch Gerda – she'll know where we can hide the queen in the castle."

"Weapons too," Councilor Alan suggested.

"What if we borrowed a few uniforms from the castle guardsmen supplies?" Councilor Harold went on.

"We can borrow some of the castle guardsmen themselves," Bern said. "Almar and his squad of guardsmen came on the rescue party with me. I'm sure we can rely on them."

The idea reinvigorated the council. Ideas and words flew around the table as they plotted a way to rescue the queen.

"I'll go get Almar and Gerda," Bern said, leaping to his feet.

Without announcement, the door banged open and the foreign dignitaries filed into the room. Prince Hans was not with them. The councilors stood up and stood their ground. "To what do we owe the honor of your presence?" Rodmund asked.

"Princess Anna has returned," the Duke of Weselton said. "She wanted to be alone with Prince Hans. This is the only other room in the castle with a fire in it."

"The princess has returned?" Gustav asked. "We must see her."

"I doubt she wants to see you. She seemed quite taken with Prince Hans and his affections," the Duke said waspishly.

"She looked ill," Prince Eugene supplied with more respect. "Her adventure seemed to have sapped her strength. She could barely walk without assistance and was quite agitated."

Rodmund plied them with more questions, but they knew little beyond what they had already said. Gerhard would not even meet their eyes.

The Duke of Weselton was bending close to the fire, blocking its warmth from anyone else in the room. "It's getting colder by the minute. Forget starving; we'll soon freeze to death."

Rodmund shot him an angry look.

The door swung open and Prince Hans entered, falling into a chair by the other foreigners.

"Prince Hans!" Prince Alphonse said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

In a strained voice, Prince Hans said, "Princess Anna is dead."

"What?" exclaimed Prince Eugene.

"What happened?" demanded Lord Kennet.

Hans raised his face from his hands. "She was killed by Queen Elsa."

"No! Her own sister?" shouted the Duke of Weselton.

Hans rubbed his face, speaking so quietly that the councilors had to strain to hear. "We barely had time to say our wedding vows, before she died in my arms."

"There can be no doubt now. Queen Elsa is a monster!" The Duke of Weselton declared. "We are all in grave danger."

"Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you now," said Lord Kennet.

Hans nodded, as if power were a heavy burden for him. "With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa with treason and sentence her to death," he declared.

Bern stared at Prince Hans in horror. Queen Elsa _was_ Arendelle; she couldn't commit treason against herself. And no reigning monarch in the history of the world had ever been sentenced to death in any context besides total revolution. Prince Hans was planning to assassinate Queen Elsa, and the foreigners were nodding and accepting it, Gerhard with them. They were going to murder royalty and take over Arendelle.

"Princess Anna! Where is her body?" Councilor Rodmund demanded.

And in Prince Hans' angry glance before he returned to his mournful face, Bern saw his dishonesty. Before Prince Hans could reply, Bern was out the door, headed back to the opposite wing of the castle where the foreigners had last seen Princess Anna alive, the other councilors following him. He was greatly afraid that Queen Elsa wasn't the only one that Prince Hans had sentenced to death.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Dungeon to the Fjord

**Chapter 12 – From the Dungeon to the Fjord**

In the dungeon, Elsa was sinking deeper into her storm. Prince Hans wanted her to do the impossible, and bring back summer. All her life, she'd been locked in a room, waiting until she could the impossible, and control her powers. For one day, she'd been free. That one day of freedom made her renewed imprisonment intolerable.

No one would speak for her. Anna wanted her to come back. Prince Hans had made no promises when she'd begged him to let her go. She was alone. There was no one on earth who could understand her longing to be free, away from expectations and away from Arendelle. If they kept her until she brought back summer, she would die in this cell.

No one had ever spoken for her. Not one person had ever protested when her father put her in her room. She'd waited and waited for someone to tell father she could come out. Not just anyone, but a very specific someone. That specific person never told her father that she was good enough to come out; never said she was beloved the way she was; never even came around unless her father was there to hide behind. Her silence betrayed Elsa daily. It was strange the way the frost on her shackles was forming features. There were her eyes, the nose that was so much like Elsa's own, a mouth pinched together. It was a profile; she was turning away from Elsa, even in the frost.

As if from a great distance, Elsa heard guards at the dungeon door. They were trying to open the door, which had long since frozen shut. She could lock herself in so much more effectively than anyone else could.

You never said I could come out, Elsa thought as she watched the profile on her shackles. But I'm coming out anyway.

Icicles sprouted across the ceiling; frost sank into the wooden beams; her anger spread throughout the castle, destroying everything in its path. She would never submit to being locked in again. The dungeon wall exploded outward and Elsa's storm rushed into the gap. The shackles split apart and fell to the floor. Elsa stepped out onto the frozen fjord, leaving her mother's frost portrait behind.

When Elsa fled her father's disapproval at her coronation, her fear froze all of Arendelle. This storm of rage at her silent mother would annihilate everything that was left.

* * *

"Open it, man!" Prince Hans shouted at Captain Vilrun.

"It's frozen shut," Captain Vilrun replied. His beetled black brows were drawn down into a scowl which made his jowls droop. He was shaking the heavy door, making noise while moving as slowly as he could. "I need a hammer to break the lock."

More time passed as a guardsman fetched a hammer. Prince Hans was furious at the delay. Captain Vilrun didn't know if he was doing Queen Elsa any good at all by stalling. Prince Hans hadn't told him why he wanted to see the queen again, but he had a terrible suspicion. Perhaps someone would come, if he took long enough. Ice crept out from around the door. Frost and icicles began to spread along the ceiling.

It was more of a sensation than noise, but something changed in the cell behind the door. Prince Hans snatched the hammer out of his hand and slammed it down on the lock. The mechanism broke off and they forced the door open with their shoulders, nearly falling into the cell as the door gave way.

The entire wall of the cell was gone. It was empty except for the blowing storm and the frozen gauntlets lying broken on the ground.

Vilrun's relief that the queen had escaped was cut short when Prince Hans sheathed his sword and plunged out into the storm after her.

* * *

Bern and the other councilors were stopped in the castle's stone corridor by walls of ice that grew as they watched. Every avenue sprouted vicious spears of ice that blocked their way, growing down from the ceiling and up from the floor, threatening them with sharp pincers. They couldn't reach Princess Anna, or go back the way they came. The queen was still alive, at least. She was destroying the castle.

At last they escaped the ice by climbing out a window onto the balcony. The gale's screaming force felt safer than the castle's attack. Bern had his arms curled over his head, trying to protect his ears and face from the biting wind. The group of them were crowding together for warmth and protection.

Suddenly the wind stopped. It didn't die down, it simply stopped. The storm clouds collapsed in on themselves, leaving crystal clear air. Not even the snowflakes moved. Tentatively, they straightened and looked around, not sure if they could trust the sudden calm, or if the storm was coaxing them out in order to land a killing blow.

"There! On the fjord!" Marda pointed.

Prince Hans had his sword drawn, and he was advancing on a glittering blue figure crumpled on the ice. She had her head down; she didn't even see him coming.

"The queen," Bern breathed out in horror.

Then Princess Anna was there, between the sword and her sister, hand upraised. Her cry of "no!" carried through the unnaturally clear air. Bern couldn't look away from the double murder he was about to witness.

Princess Anna froze to brilliant blue ice. Prince Hans' sword shattered on her hand and the blast of magic threw him backward on the ice. He hit his head and was still.

They strained over the balcony, watching the strange tableau unfold. There was the frozen princess, a man and a reindeer, something that looked like a snowman but must have been a trick of the light, and the queen hanging onto her sister and sobbing. Bern wasn't the only one blinking away tears.

"She's changing again," Marda said.

Color was coming back into Princess Anna's cloak and she staggered out of the frozen pose. "She's all right," Bern said exultantly.

"I believe we've all underestimated Princess Anna," Gustav said.

She and the queen were talking. Then Queen Elsa raised her arms. Blue sparkles raced away from her fingertips on a warm wind, multiplying as they flew through the air. Everywhere they touched, the snow began to break apart and lift away. The castle rooftops, the streets, the mountainside all gave up their burden of snow to the queen's thaw. The fjord dissolved into water again as the group on the fjord scrambled to find a ship to stand on. People ran out of buildings and windows flew open to watch the winter flee. Queen Elsa pulled the ice together into a glorious snowflake high in the air that burst and rained ice crystals.

A medley of happy shouts and cheers rose all around Arendelle. "She did it! She did it!"

"Look! Prince Hans!"

It took about half a second for Princess Anna to punch her erstwhile suitor in the face and throw him overboard.

"I believe it's safe to assume that Princess Anna has countermanded her decision about Prince Hans' authority," Rodmund said, laughing as hard as any of them. He went on, "Bern, I've got an assignment for you."

"Yes, sir."

"Figure out a way to get a reindeer off a ship."


	13. Chapter 13 - Traitor

**Chapter 13 – Traitor**

There was not a formal council meeting when Rodmund confronted Gerhard about his conduct. Rodmund encountered him near the portrait gallery, and they stepped inside. The silent portraits on the wall were their only witnesses, and they would never tell what transpired.

"Given your willingness to cooperate with a man who wanted to assassinate the queen, your ability to continue to serve on this council is in jeopardy," Rodmund said, his piercing brown eyes full of controlled anger.

"I was under orders from Princess Anna to obey Prince Hans, same as you were," Gerhard replied, the flesh straining over his sharp cheekbones as he clenched his jaw.

"And yet none of us took matters as far as you did," Rodmund said.

"What do you want, Rodmund?" Gerhard demanded.

"I want you to reaffirm your oath of loyalty to Queen Elsa and recant your support of Prince Hans. The entire council needs to hear it," Rodmund said. "We haven't decided yet whether to lay the entire matter before the queen. Your behavior will influence how much she needs to know about what you've done."

Gerhard's nostrils flared with unconcealed anger. "And who does Queen Elsa answer to? When will she be called to account for what she's done? She still has those strange powers, Rodmund. What's to stop her from doing this again? Arendelle isn't safe as long as she's alive."

Rodmund was in Gerhard's face, shouting, "You're speaking treason!"

"It's not treason to protect my country from the greatest threat it has ever faced!" Gerhard bellowed back. "How can you accept her as queen after what she's done?" The accusation echoed off the high walls of the portrait gallery.

"She's the queen! Would you have us plunge Arendelle into civil war? I can't explain her powers, but I've watched her grow up. I've seen her run this country in the years since her father died with the best interests of her country in mind. Her dedication to Arendelle is remarkable considering what she's been dealing with. This disaster wasn't intentional; that's obvious. She's a good woman who had a terrible secret and she deserves another chance. She has what it takes to be queen, and a good queen at that. The alternative is war, Gerhard. Don't go there," Rodmund warned.

"Intentional or not, she still has the capability to destroy Arendelle. Will it matter to anyone who freezes to death if she meant to do it or not? I'll do what's best for Arendelle, Rodmund. And that's my final word on the subject," Gerhard said. He walked out, leaving the tall wooden door open behind him.

In the hope that he would reconsider, Rodmund waited too long to order Gerhard's arrest. Captain Vilrun returned from Gerhard's estate with the unwelcome news that Gerhard was gone.

* * *

Lord Councilor Gerhard of Arendelle rode his bay stallion into a lather along the seashore road heading south. He caught up with the delegation from Hamar near Unnam Valley which marked Arendelle's far southern border, before they turned east into the mountain passes to reach Hamar.

"Lord Kennet! A word with you, if you please," Gerhard said with a bow from his horse.

Lord Kennet of Hamar turned his black horse aside to walk next to Gerhard's bay, who was still blowing hard with the exertion and the heat of the summer day. "I congratulate you on resolving the crisis," Lord Kennet said.

"It isn't resolved, just delayed," Gerhard said shortly, yanking on the bridle when his mount tried to stop and drink from a puddle by the side of the road. "She could set off another blizzard at any time."

"Keep it on your side of the mountain," Lord Kennet suggested.

"I've got a better idea than that," Gerhard replied. In a low voice and a torrent of words, Gerhard acquainted Lord Kennet with his thoughts.

"It's an interesting idea you propose," Lord Kennet said to Gerhard when he had finished outlining his plans and intentions. "My hands are tied, of course. Any foreign involvement would trigger your defense alliance treaty with Easthaven, and then where would we be? However, if it should happen that the throne of Arendelle were to fall vacant due to an internal civil matter, Hamar might be willing to help you stabilize the situation after the fact."

Gerhard considered. As Lord Councilor over Public Order, he knew Arendelle's defenses and weaknesses better than anyone. He'd written their plans for them, and trained their small corps of castle guardsmen and village constables. Without Easthaven's assistance, Arendelle could be forcibly overrun by only a few hundred men. If Easthaven got involved in Arendelle's defense, he would need a bigger army. With some time to plan, he believed he could take over Arendelle more easily by himself than with Hamar's official assistance. "Naturally, mercenary soldiers who are hired for pay could not be traced back to any government," Gerhard suggested.

"Naturally," Lord Kennet agreed. "I understand that sometimes the soldiers of Hamar are willing to do some independent work for the right price, without any government involvement of course."

"Of course," Gerhard said. His horse plodded along now, head down, but no longer gasping.

"As your landlocked neighbor, Hamar might be enticed by the offer of free use of Arendelle's seaports. In fact, such an offer might be so attractive that Hamar would have a strong interest in enforcing peace in Arendelle if such a thing as the death of Arendelle's royalty caused any turmoil in our neighbor over the mountains," Lord Kennet went on. "Arendelle has been very selfish with its seaports, if you don't mind my saying so."

"If there was such turmoil in Arendelle, it might be that Arendelle would consider free use of its seaports to be a fair trade for help in restoring order. And if it happened that the death of Arendelle's queen was necessary to safeguard all the kingdoms of the world from destruction by ice, perhaps the other kingdoms of the world would look favorably on the ones who were willing to undertake such an unpleasant task," Gerhard suggested.

"It is possible they would have the world's gratitude," Lord Kennet conceded.

"I thank you for engaging in this conversation of hypotheticals," Gerhard said.

"What conversation? I didn't hear anyone say anything," Lord Kennet replied.

"Of course not," Gerhard said.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Ice Skating Party

**Chapter 14 – The Ice Skating Party**

The ice skating party was Princess Anna's idea. After her heroism on the fjord, no one was going to tell her that an ice skating party in July might not be the best way to reassure people that everything was back to normal. The queen herself supported the idea, though Bern got the impression that she was supporting her sister more than the idea itself. They'd issued the invitation to everyone in Arendelle, hoping to pack the courtyard with the same people who'd seen the unnatural freeze start.

"Then everyone can see that Elsa has things totally under control and there's nothing to worry about anymore!" Princess Anna had explained.

The crowd at the ice skating party was less than one-fifth the size of the crowd at the coronation party.

"They'll have to go tell everyone else that everything is fine, and then all those other people will feel bad they didn't come and see for themselves," Princess Anna decided, refusing to be dampened.

Bern strapped on his ice skates. He was in trousers and shirtsleeves on this hot summer day. Around the courtyard, there were people in summer clothes and others in warm winter coats. No one knew what to expect from the queen and the confusion was present even in something as minor as what to wear.

"Do you have to do that? What if you fall?" his mother asked. She was sitting on a stone bench at the edge of the courtyard. She hadn't wanted to come at all.

"There isn't even any ice yet, mother," Bern replied.

The queen set her foot, and ice spread from it. People held their breaths until the ice bumped up against the walls and stopped. The queen raised her hands and the fountains froze into beautiful ice sprays. She threw a snowball in the air that burst and rained ice crystals, similar to the way she had announced the end of the storm just two days ago.

Cautiously, people started to experiment with the ice. It looked like regular ice, and for the time being it was behaving like real ice.

"Will it ever melt?" his mother asked. "What if the courtyard is an ice skating rink forever?"

Bern skated off. Councilor Gustav went gliding past with his wife, Lady Adele. Bern was not surprised to see that Lady Adele skated as gracefully as she danced. Her black hair was swept into an updo that showcased her slender neck and pearl drop necklace. Three of their five daughters were also spinning each other in circles and laughing. They were in short cloaks and caps that were more stylish than warm.

Rodmund and Mirabelle were not nearly as comfortable on ice skates, but were out there with the rest of them. A small grandson was clinging to Rodmund's hand. Rodmund had insisted all of them make it a family party to show their support for the queen. If you took out the councilors and their families, then there were even fewer of Arendelle's citizens than Bern had first thought. But perhaps Princess Anna was right, and word would get around.

"Marda!" Bern called.

Marda nearly ran into him and grabbed his hands for support. "I should not be out here!" she declared, wobbling wildly.

Bern skated backwards, drawing her along with him. She was thickset with middle age, with the rough, strong arms and hands of a woman who had worked the land along with her husband all her life. She was the same age as his mother, and he felt more comfortable with her than with his mother. "You're doing fine. Everything is going to be fine, isn't it?"

"The crops are still dead, Bern. We're going to have trouble this winter," Marda said. "But that's not a conversation for a party." She let go of his hand and faltered away. A few youths skated past her, calling, "Grandmother! Look at me!"

"Hello, milord!" Flora greeted him cheerfully.

"Flora! Are you all right?"

Flora nodded. "Better than most. My berry harvest was already in. And Von's weaving wasn't affected. We'll get by. The castle will help this winter?"

"Of course," Bern assured her, although they hadn't had that meeting yet. "Spread the word that things are under control. We'll be around to help as soon as we can."

"Certainly, milord," Flora said, and skated off with Von, who had their baby strapped to his back. The baby chewed on a handful of Von's hair, looking around with wide eyes.

This was like the coronation ball, only without the foreign policy negotiations. The foreigners had departed quickly and angrily as soon as their ships could be readied. Bern did not envy Gustav the job he had ahead of him to smooth over Arendelle's involvement with the rest of the world.

Bern's skate started to wobble. He skated back to his mother and sat down where he could fix it.

"Are we leaving when this party is done?" his mother asked. She was clutching a knitted shawl around her shoulders, caught between the cold from the ice and the heat from the sun.

"Well, we won't stay once it's over," Bern said.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, are we going home?"

"Mother, I have a job to do here. Terrell will escort you home," Bern said.

"I'd rather go with my son than my chief steward."

"I have a job to do here," Bern repeated.

"I need you more than they do. You only got this job because of your father. There are a dozen people who could do it just as well or even better. I've tolerated it for a year, but it's time you came home to take care of your parents," his mother said. "Are you really going to leave me all alone with just your father? He can't even talk anymore!"

Bern felt the familiar twist of guilt in his gut. Every word his mother said was true. His father usually took over these conversations, and insisted his mother let go. For more than a dozen years, he'd relied on his father to shield him from his mother's demands and allow him to live his own life. But what did he owe his parents? Should he give it all up and go home?

A happy shriek drew his attention. Queen Elsa was pulling Princess Anna around in a circle while she staggered and laughed at her own clumsiness. It was the first time he had ever seen the queen happy. He thought back to Gerda's words and realized Queen Elsa's father had locked her in about the same time his father had broken him out. There had been a quick rush of excitement at the opportunity to be free from his mother's expectations, followed by experience and after experience that showed him that it wouldn't be an easy road. Those missing childhood experiences left their mark. It had faded under his father's careful tutelage and constant encouragement, but he still remembered the early awkwardness of not knowing how to make friends, be around people, or make his own decisions. He'd been prone to emotional outbursts and strange overreactions. Sometimes he had wanted to make the easiest choice: quit and go home and let his mother run his life for him.

He watched Queen Elsa. She was experiencing the excitement of new freedom right now, but she would also find that the burden of ordinary life would be a challenge for years to come. What if she retreated to her room again? It would be so easy for her to go back to her father's limits. Yet there was a whole world out here for her, if she had the courage to keep trying through the failures that were sure to come.

It was the thought of failure that drew him now. He was going to fail, either as the queen's councilor or as Lady Nadja's son. There was no way he could fulfill both roles. He remembered Rodmund's advice about issues no one could understand: just accept the facts and move on. The fact was, he had already failed as a son. Like his father said, he could never be the six children his mother wanted. Even if he went home with her now, he would never be enough. Perhaps that was his mother's failure as much as his.

He looked around the ice. His mother was right, there were a dozen people who could do a better job than he could. But he was the one who had the job. He hadn't failed yet. There was still a possibility for success here.

"No, I'm not coming home," Bern said. He skated off to rejoin the party.


	15. Chapter 15 - Facing the Damage

**Chapter 15 – Facing the Damage**

The Royal Council met the next morning. Queen Elsa was in her throne at the head of the table, wearing a dove gray gown with blue ribbon trimming the high neckline and long sleeves. Her hair was twisted into its customary bun at her neck. Her head was up and her hands were bare. Bern wanted her to succeed so badly that his stomach was in knots on her behalf. The queen greeted them and turned the meeting over to Rodmund.

"Our first item of business is a replacement for Councilor Gerhard, who has abandoned his post," Rodmund began. Rodmund didn't elaborate. They'd all decided not to tell the queen the full story of Gerhard's behavior. "I ask for suggestions and discussion about his replacement," Rodmund said.

Captain Vilrun of the Castle Guardsmen was nominated for the position. After some discussion, they agreed to approach him about the appointment and tabled the matter.

"Our next item of business is the castle," Rodmund went on. "The north wing was damaged severely enough that Chief Steward Kai has requested we have stonemasons come evaluate whether it can even be repaired or should be torn down. The internal ice, um, invasion was more pronounced in the north wing of the castle than elsewhere. The wooden beams are already hundreds of years old. The amount of ice that froze and then thawed rapidly decayed the wood. We're meeting with the stonemasons this afternoon to discuss options."

Bern was watching the queen. She'd participated in the discussion about Gerhard's replacement with no more than her usual reserve. But as they discussed the damage caused by her storm, she drew back into silence, and stopped meeting their eyes.

The next item of business was the food crisis. Rodmund turned the meeting over to Councilor Marda and her expertise on Arendelle's farms and livestock. After clarifying that these were only preliminary reports, she began to detail the extent of the damage and how much food they wouldn't have this winter.

It was when Marda began to talk about the possibility of starvation among some of Arendelle's population that the queen pushed back from the table, quietly begged to be excused, and fled the room. She left a handprint in ice on the council table. Rodmund reached out and rubbed it with his finger. It was only a thin skim of ice that melted under his touch.

Visibly shaken, Rodmund cleared his throat. "We still have a job to do. Please continue, Councilor."

Marda picked up where she'd left off.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Through the door the queen had left open came the odd little snowman who had been tagging along after the queen.

Rodmund opened his mouth and then shut it again.

Olaf trotted up to the council table, arms wide open, his mouth stretched from ear to ear in a happy grin. "Hello?" he said again when no one answered.

Bern managed to shake his hand.

"Don't you like warm hugs?" Olaf demanded of him.

"Well, I'm, um, not sure, it's just that I've never hugged a snowman," Bern stammered, wishing he hadn't caught the snowman's attention.

"Then this can be your first!" Olaf climbed up on his lap and hugged him. Bern cautiously patted the snowman's back. It was chilly under the snowman's perpetual flurry.

Across the dark walnut table, he saw Councilor Alan trying to hide a smirk behind his hand.

"Alan likes warm hugs too," Bern said, pointing at him.

In two bounces, Olaf was across the table and landing in Alan's lap. "Hi! I'm Olaf! Is your name Alan? I like that name! How come you're indoors when there's so much sunshine outside? I love sunshine!"

Alan looked nonplussed, his pale blue eyes wide with shock. His expression was echoed across the other councilors. Bern started coughing to disguise his laughter. Gustav was also choking on suppressed laughter.

Rodmund gave up and adjourned the meeting.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Bern, Rodmund, and Gustav gathered in the north wing. Councilor Alan, whose responsibilities included jurisdiction over all guilds, artisans, and skilled craftsmen, approached with a stonemason who looked as gray and solid as the limestone that formed the exterior castle walls.

"Master Ignatius achieved master rank over two decades ago. He's the best stonemason in Arendelle," Alan introduced him.

Master Ignatius began explaining how the ice had affected the wood and stabbed a long staff into a beam so they could watch the rotten wood rain down and patter on the polished wood floor that had warped at the seams when the ice froze and then melted. He was describing the difficulty of replacing the wooden beams when Bern realized the queen was standing behind the group. He was about to say something when she gestured him to silence. Uncertain at the protocol of not acknowledging the queen's presence, he glanced from her back to the men. Unwilling to ignore her, he walked back to stand by her.

"It's good to see you again. I'm sure that was uncomfortable this morning," Bern said, and then bit his tongue and wished he could take it back.

"It is hard to hear. But I promised Anna I wouldn't close the gates again. I have to face what I did, don't I?" Queen Elsa answered.

"We're here to help you. You aren't going through this alone," Bern said.

"Thank you," she said quietly, looking down and away.

"Bern, if we did pull down the north wing, how could all this stone help out our merchants?" Rodmund asked him. When he turned towards him, he saw the queen. "Your Majesty!"

Queen Elsa shook her head. "Please continue without the formalities."

Bern gathered his thoughts. "I'd suggest that people whose buildings suffered damage from the storm have first priority for stone for rebuilding. We could offer it free of charge as a goodwill gesture. The marketplace lost several stalls. Those are only temporary wooden stalls that are usually taken down for the winter anyway. Some of those could be rebuilt with stone. We could build stone benches overlooking the harbor. Perhaps we could build a decorative stone arch between the marketplace and the town square that would give Arendelle Village an ornament. There are dozens of things we could do with all this stone. I can talk to people and start listing priorities."

"Yes, do that," Rodmund answered. "Don't make any promises yet, as Queen Elsa will of course make the final decision on whether to pull down the north wing or rebuild it." He bowed towards her.

The queen nodded.

Master Ignatius led them down the hallway towards a room, where he wanted to show them more damage.

Bern was pleased when the queen came with them. He was watching her when he noticed something was different from this morning. She was wearing long gloves again.

Queen Elsa saw what he was noticing and folded her arms as if she wanted to hide the gloves. "Anna was disappointed with me. She thinks I shouldn't need these anymore."

"They're your hands. You'll know better than Princess Anna when you're ready to stop wearing gloves," Bern said.

She looked surprised and relieved at what he'd said. "Yes, that's right, isn't it? I get to decide when I stop wearing gloves."

"Yes, your Majesty, you do," Bern affirmed for her.

She smiled at him. It was a real smile, not an official gesture of politeness. It lit up the endless depths of her blue eyes and framed them in happiness instead of melancholy. She was so beautiful he couldn't look at her and breathe at the same time.

"All right, then. Let's see what it takes to clean up this mess I've made," she said.

"Yes, your Majesty," Bern replied, deeply happy that he'd made the choice to stay.

THE END (FOR NOW)

* * *

_Author Note: Thanks for reading! And a big thank you to everyone who left reviews and comments! The encouragement means a lot to me._

_Obviously, Gerhard is coming back, but as he pointed out himself, he's going to need some time to make plans. That gives me time to get the movie characters back to center stage where they belong. The next story in this series is "Olaf's Marketplace Adventure," which is already published and complete. It takes place two weeks after Elsa's coronation._

_Next week, I'll start posting the story that is set two months after Elsa's coronation: "A Touch of True Love." It's about friendship, not romance. These people have been through a lot of trauma, and it's going to take more than one ice skating party to work things out. Here's the teaser for it:_

A Touch of True Love_: As Elsa picks up the burden of everyday life after the ice skating party, she's unnerved to face the extent of the storm damage, complicated by Anna's demands on her as a sister. Anna is pushing too hard, too fast to fix everything. Kristoff is still upset with Elsa for what she's done to Anna. When tensions explode, Elsa has to apply Anna's further lessons on true love to help three broken people form a family._

_Then I'll pick back up with Gerhard's story, probably in mid-Sept. It's tentatively titled, "The Unlikely Heroes of Arendelle." Sign up for an author alert so you don't miss it!_


End file.
